Forever Romance
by gingersnaps666
Summary: Hogwarts is dealing with cedric's death. snape has children! Harry might be gay. and who is Laki and why is she so upset about Cedric dying? will have more up soon. you know you love me.


**Forever Romance**

**By: Gingersnaps666**

Chapter one: Cedric's Funeral

"Cedric Diggory was a fine boy. He was a great son and a devoted friend. He never had a bad thing to say about anyone…." The pastor said as he stood next to Cedric's grave. All of his friends and family were around it. A 17-year-old Chinese girl with long black hair and blue eyes wearing Chinese robes walked up to the coffin. She kissed it and placed a single black rose on top of the coffin. She walked over to professor Snape and hugged him as she began to cry. He kissed the top of her head. "It's ok." He whispered but Harry and the Scooby gang was right next to him and had heard everything. "Where is your brother?"

Another 17-year-old Chinese boy appeared. He looked like her but he had real short spiked black hair. He rubbed his sister's back.

"She needs to get away from this. I'll take her up to the house." He said. The two teenagers went up to the house.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked Harry, Who was looking at none other than Draco Malfloy.

"I don't know." Harry answered. Hermione hit them both in the ribs.

"That was Professor Snape's children. Laki (a/n: Lucky) and Lee. Their twins, but I don't know why she was crying so badly." Hermione said. They didn't notice that Snape was right behind them he leaned in and said. "I didn't know that my personal life was any of your business and if you must know Laki was dating Cedric. They just went to different schools but Laki and Lee are transferring schools this semester." Snape said. When the funeral was over they all went up to the house. Laki was sitting on the coutch. Draco Malfloy had gone up to her and gave her a hug. He was talking to her when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked up. They stopped talking and looked at him. Draco stood up and kissed the top of her head. "Promise you'll write?" He asked. She shook her head yes and he walked away. "Hello. I'm Harry Potter. This is Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. We were friends of Cedric." He said. "I know. Cedric told me about almost everyone at Hogwarts. He also told me that you pick on Draco Malfloy. Why?" She asked.

"Because he is pure evil. Bound to be come a death eater." Harry said sitting down.

"Draco has been nothing but a friend to me. He is very kind. He helped put his own father away. Why would he do all those things if he were as you say pure evil? I don't see any marks on his arms." Laki said looking at Harry who was speechless. She leaned in and whispered. "Or are you just using that as an excuse because the famous Harry Potter shouldn't like a Malfloy let alone be gay."

That made Harry jump back. Harry got up and went outside to what he thought was an empty balcony. "So how is the famous Harry taking the death of Cedric Diggory?" Someone said. Harry turned around to see Draco sitting on the ledge leaning against the house.

"Why do you care? It's not like you have any feelings." Harry snapped. Draco took a drag of the cigarette that he was smoking.

"Believe it or not but Cedric was my friend and he is dating Laki who has been my best friend since I went to china when I was seven. But I don't have feelings." Draco said looking away. Harry looked at the ground.

"Is the famous Harry Potter at a lost for words?" Draco smirked.

"Shut up. I might be famous but at least I didn't get everything I wanted when I wanted like you!"

Draco threw his cigarette. He got up and walked towards Harry who backed up until he couldn't anymore. Draco threw him up against the wall where no one could see them. Harry thought that Draco was going to hit him but he was shocked when Draco's lips met his. Harry pushed away before he could stop himself.

"See. I don't get what I always want." He said.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked. Draco backed up.

"You know what just forget it. Just fucking forget it." Draco said backing up. "Forgetcio." Draco said pointing his wand at Harry. When Harry came to. He was out on the balcony alone and what happened the last 10 minutes never happened Harry had came out on to an completely empty balcony, but Draco would remember that he would never be with Harry. Draco walked out of the house and he flew back to his house.

**MEANWHILE**

Trapped in the basement of an empty death eater's house was a Cedric Diggory that was chained to a wall. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Cedric yelled. "HELP!"

BACK AT THE HOUSE 

Everything seemed normal until Laki dropped to the ground, clenching her head screaming. Lee rushed over to her. "Laki!" He asked. "What do you see?" he shock her and she came back to reality. He began to cry and rock back and forth. "No… no….no… it's impossible. It can't be."

"Laki!" He yelled she looked at him. "What did you see?"

"Cedric." She whispered before she blacked out and fell onto the floor.

A/N: its kind of short. Sry but I just had to bring Cedric back. I think that they cut him off was too short. Any one guess where I get my story titles from? The other one is Pure sedution. I'm also writing one called Forbidden Fantasy. Add more soon. R&R. you know you love me.


End file.
